In general, a continuously variable transmission (CVT) is a transmission that can change steplessly through an infinite number of effective gear ratios between a maximum gear ratio and a minimum gear ratio. A typical continuously variable transmission includes two pulleys, each having two sheaves. A belt or any suitable endless rotatable device typically runs between the two pulleys, with the two sheaves of each of the pulleys sandwiching the belt therebetween. As used herein, the term “endless rotatable device” means a device, such as a cable or chain, without ends and capable of transferring torque when it rotates. Frictional engagement between the sheaves of each pulley and the belt couples the belt to each of the pulleys to transfer a torque from one pulley to the other. One of the pulleys may function as a drive pulley so that the other pulley can be driven by the drive pulley via the belt. The gear ratio is the ratio of the torque of the driven pulley to the torque of the drive pulley. The gear ratio may be changed by moving the two sheaves of one of the pulleys closer together and the two sheaves of the other pulley farther apart, causing the belt to ride higher or lower on the respective pulley.